Privacy screens can be utilized to provide a visible barrier in a workplace setting or other setting. Examples of privacy screens can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,365,798, 7,789,025, 6,896,028, 5,966,879, 5,675,946, 5,680,893, and 5,287,909, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D653,862, D458,040, D457,359, and D427,783 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0304441.